iloveucsupofandomcom-20200215-history
Moar Krabs
'UGeek H Krabs '''is the only type of krab found in The Wraller Universe. He is one of Malleo's Mahziis. Biography Moar Krabs' manhood began after the war, where he was secluded in deep depression that seemed endless. His luck changed when he terrorized a local retirement home, "The Rusty Krab," which he decided to turn into a restaurant, adding a K to "Rusty," thus making it the Krusty Krap. He decided to go into business, selling his family's Morbid Patty burgers. The Krusty Krap was extremely successful from the beginning, and has for years stood as Bikini Bottom's premiere daytime eatery. Moar Krabs' arch business rival is his one-time friend Plankton, who owns a restaurant called "The Cum Bucket" literally right across the street from the Krusty Krap. Plankton, a mad scientist, and a technologial and scientific genius, constantly attempts to steal the Morbid Patty secret formula, frequently utilizing his various robots and other creations. Occasionally, Plankton uses other tactics besides stealing the formula in order to hinder Krabs and attract customers to himself. However, all of Plankton's schemes are doomed to fail, and are constantly thwarted by Krabs, with help from Spongeblab, Patrick, and other allies. On multiple occasions Plankton is stated to never have had a single actual customer (However, in some recent episodes, such as "Cum Caverns", Plankton's plots do give him brief success). In "The Spongeblab Squarepads Movie", Moar Krabs opens ''The Krusty Krap 2, right next door to the original. He chooses Skodwarde to manage the restaurant, much to Spongeblab's dismay. However, in the end of the movie, (After Spongeblab saves Bikini Bottom and Mr.Krabs' life), he is appointed new manager of the Krusty Krap 2. In "Squilliam Returns", Moar Krabs works as the Chef in Skodwarde's fancy new version of the Krusty Krap, but is apparently a terrible cook, creating a disgusting and freakish "appetizer", which eventually comes to life and begins attacking the restaurant's patrons. Appearance Moar Krabs is short, red and plump, and has weird eyes, a straight nose, claws, and very short, pointy legs. He wears a blue shirt and slackers. Krabs is often likened to a sailor or pirate ship. Many times when he appears onscreen, sailor's music is played. Voice Krabs speaks with a stereotypical pirate-type accent and uses sea-faring vocabulary: he refers to his staff as his "crew", disagreement as "mutiny", Spongeblab's kitchen as the "galley". In early episodes, he refers to Skodwarde almost exclusively as "Mr. Skodwarde". During the pilot, he refers to Spongeblab as "Mr. Squarepads". In Krusty Krap Training Video, it stated that he is paranoid or possibly has automatonophobia (fear of robots) which explains how his restaurant is primitive compared to others. Personality As stated above, Moar Krabs is extremely greedy and miserly, often being portrayed as being just as bad as, if not even worse than, Plankton. His only interest is to make money, and could not care less for his customers or employees. He frequently associates his customers and products with money, with lines such as "That's me money walking out the door!" It should be noted that, while Moar Krabs was portrayed as being obsessed with money to the point of anthropomorphizing it from the beginning, he became more miserly, cheap and immoral as the series progressed. His money hunger may stem from his childhood poverty. He is prone to fits of insanity if he has to give up so much as a penny, and often goes to irrationally great lengths to acquire or to avoid losing money with little, if any, regard to the safety or well-being of others or even himself (in "Squid's Day Off", he loses both arms and suffers a severe head injury while attempting to pull a dime out of the sink). In "Born Again Krabs", he sells Spongeblab's soul to the Flying Dutchman for sixty two cents, despite the fact that Spongeblab put his life on the line to protect him from the Dutchman. In the same episode, he forces Spongeblab to sell a disgustingly old and contaminated patty that he found under the grill, refusing to let anything that he could potentially make money with go to waste. Ironically, this results in the Krusty Krap losing weeks of business. He has also been shown twice to have little respect for the dead, most noatibly in One Krabs Trash, where he defiles a grave to obtain a presumbly rare drink hat to obtain a million dollars. Additionally, he has little respect for royalty: in "Rule of Dumb", when Patrick is believed to be the king of Bikini Bottom, he only allowed him to eat at the Krusty Krap in the hopes of getting tons of money, and promptly kicked him out (literally) when he discovered that he never intended to pay at all, shouting, "No one eats at my restaurant for free, king or no king!", and in "Neptune's Party", when he failed to take Krabby Patties away from King Neptune when ordered to do so, and was promptly electrocuted when he asked who was to pay for them all. His treatment of his employees is just as bad: while inconsistent throughout the series, Spongeblab and Skodwarde's wages are always stated to be extremely low, far below minimum legal wage. In "Bummer Vacation", Spongeblab comments that a nickel is "more than (he makes) in a year." In "Big Pink Loser", he implies that instead of being paid, he actually has to pay his boss. He is also shown to abuse his employees, most notably in "Fear of a Morbid Patty", in which he literally forces them to work nonstop 24 hours a day, seven days a week without rest. In "Squid on Strike", Moar Krabs gives Spongeblab and Skodwarde bills instead of checks on payday, which charge them for any non work-related activity, including standing, breathing, and even existing, and Spongeblab even reveals in "One Coarse Meal" that Moar Krabs actually pays him in play money. His safety measures and maintenance of the restaurant are extremely poor, if not nonexistent, frequently resorting to improvised and obviously inadequate measures to avoid paying for actual insurance and repairs. In multiple episodes, Moar Krabs takes advantage of the situation in order to make money, only to have it backfire later on. For example, in "The Krusty Sponge", after a food critic gives the Krusty Krap a good review because of Spongeblab, he completely changes the Krusty Krap to center all around Spongeblab, with Spongeblab condiments, Spongeblab train rides, Spongeblab napkins, Spongeblab ice cubes, and even "Spongy Patties" (really old, rotten Krabby Patties). The "Spongy Patties" give all the customers food poisoning, and Krabs is arrested by one of the customers, who happens to be a cop. In "Money Talks", it is revealed Krabs has sold his soul multiple times, including to the Flying Dutchman and Spongeblab ("He was five bucks short on payday.") Moar Krabs can also be incredibly petty. In Plankton's Regular, where the Cum Bucket gets a regular customer, Moar Krabs breaks down crying, saying that he can't let Plankton have even one solitary customer, even though Plankton said beforehand that he wouldn't try to steal the Morbid Patty formula anymore on the grounds that he "just can't afford it". Another example is in "Penny Foolish", where he goes to ridiculous length's to acquire a penny that Spongeblab found, setting up numerous tricks that would ironically cost far more than a penny. In "Born Again Krabs", he attacks an innocent bystander who found a penny on the floor and nearly tore the man's arm off to get the penny. During his schemes, he often forces Spongeblab to help him by threatening to fire him. Moar Krabs has also shown that he believes that he has full control over Spongeblab's personal life: in "Karate Choppers", he forces Spongeblab to give up karate altogether, including outside of work, or else be fired, and in "My Pretty Seahorse", where Moar Krabs tells Spongeblab to not just stop bringing Mystery to work, but to get rid of her entirely. Despite his cruel and money-grubbing behavior, it is shown that Moar Krabs is not completely heartless. He has apologized for his actions on occasion, and he does care for Pearl, going to great lengths to acquire food for her in "Growth Spout". Despite his abusive treatment of Spongeblab and Skodwarde, he does care for and appreciate them, as the two help keep his restaurant afloat. In "Shitty Love", Krabs finds his second love (after money): Mrs. Puff. However, their relationship has not been explored at all after this episode. Also in Best Day Ever, when Spongeblab is sad, he actually uses his money to try and cheer him up. Additionally, in "Born Again Krabs", he struck a deal with the Flying Dutchman for a second chance at life on the grounds that he be a non-cheap, generous man, something that he did very well until he discovered he had no money in the cash register. Eugene Krabs' home is an anchor, in the vein of Spongeblab's pineapple and Skodwarde's tiki. His address is 3541 Anchor Way, which suggests that there may be other anchors on his street. Moar Krabs lives with his seemingly adopted whale daughter, Pearl. He also owns a pet worm named "Mr. Doodles" as seen in "Sandy's Rocket" and "As Seen On TV". He has a mother, who lives in a near identical version of his anchor home, except it is pink, and is slighty smaller. Moar Krabs seems to be incredibly fit for someone his age and weight, as he has demonstrated titanic strength on a number of occasions. In "Squeaky Boots", he lifts the whole Krusty Krap, filled with numerous customers, like a feather. In Bucket Sweet Bucket he pushes the whole Krusty Krap across the street and then throws it into the air. In "Le Big Switch", he tips over the Krusty Krap from the back, dumping all the customers out. He also possesses a remarkable sense of smell; he is actually able to smell money, and in "Hooky", he tracked down Spongeblab and Patrick by sense of smell at least a few hours after the two left the Krusty Krap, claiming that he can "smell laziness up to ten thousand leagues." If the show takes place in the present time, he is currently 67, however, there are many details in the show that imply he is much older than this: In Spongeblab vs the Big One, he reveals to have an aunt named Sally, whom the Flying Dutchman (who is more than 1000 years old) claims to have dated in high school; in can you spare a dime, his first dime is revealed to be a large, wheel shaped stone that could date back to many years ago, as he says he's been in buisness a long time; and in Truth or Square, he has flashbacks of former work years in black and white color, and states that he has spent a life time working at the Krusty Krap. If this is all true, Moar Krabs, like the Dutchman, could possibly be over 1000 years old. Antagonistic Side Moar Krabs has an extremely prevalent antagonistic side and plays a villainous role in several episodes, mainly due to his extreme greed mostly he's Villain side in conning and criminality and from an interview with Stephen Hillenburg is like the othe antagonist in the show (along with Plankton). In "Clams", he forces Skodwarde and Spongeblab to stay on his boat until he retrieves his one millionth dollar and threatens to starve them. After they attempt to escape, he uses them as live bait for the clam to give him his dollar back. He lures the clam with stock music, and it then appears and eats him. He miraculously appears again, alive and well, with his millionth dollar back. However, he traded his entire body (spare his head and left arm) for it. In "The Krabby Kronicle", he tricks Spongeblab into writing lies about people in Bikini Bottom, threatening to get rid of Spongeblab's spatula if he didn't do so. These lies end up ruining the lives of several people. Ultimately, Spongeblab writes a story about what Moar Krabs was forcing him to do, and all of his money is taken back by an angry mob. At the end of the episode, Krabs starts making counterfeit bills with the printing machine. In "Krabby Land", Moar Krabs schemes to make money by attracting children with an extremely cheap and unsafe theme park like attraction. He eventually reveals his true motives, and is subsequently beaten, robbed, chained to two poles and force-fed lima beans by two muscular thugs. In "The Algae's Always Greener", after Plankton and Mr Krabs switch lives, Mr Krabs,who was stark naked, followed Plankton's motive to steal the Secret Formula. In "Shitty Love", he puts Spongeblab in charge of his money on his date with Mrs. Puff so that he does not end up spending it all, yet demands Spongeblab to buy several increasingly unnecessary items for her before they even leave her house to go to the park, and still getting mad at Spongeblab just for doing what he was told. Eventually, Spongeblab loses his temper and gives Moar Krabs a verbal scalding before walking off in a huff. In "The Krusty Sponge", when a food critic gives the Krusty Krap a good review due to Spongeblab's cooking, Moar Krabs immediately exploits it by making numerous different kinds of Spongeblab merchandise, going so far as to force Skodwarde to wear a ridiculous Spongeblab costume. Unfortunately, this scheme blows up in his face when he feeds his customers spoiled Krabby Patties and gives them food poisoning. In "Wet Painters", he threatens to cut off Spongeblab and Patrick's butts if they get any paint on anything but the wall when painting Moar Krabs' house (which they were essentially forced to do), telling them that the paint is permanent. Spongeblab and Patrick are extremely careful, but end up getting paint all over Moar Krabs' first dollar, much to their horror. When he returns, however, he reveals that it was all for the purpose of a joke, and they leave in disgust. However, Moar Krabs gets his comeuppance when he laughs so hard at his own joke that he sprays spittle all over his living room and ruins the paint job. In "The Patty Caper", Moar Krabs secretly steals the secret ingredient to the Morbid Patty formula to avoid paying for it (a whole $1.99), and attempts to frame Spongeblab to cover it up. It nearly succeeds, but Moar Krabs unintentionally reveals that he did so, and is forced by the judge to give out free Krabby Patties all day the next day. While Spongeblab is giving out the patties, Moar Krabs is shown strapped to a chair, screaming and forced to watch, much to the glee of the police officers holding him. In "Jellyfish Hunter", arguably Moar Krabs' most famous villainous role ever, he tricks Spongeblab into catching all of the Jellyfish in Jellyfish Fields for him in order to make Jelly Patties for the customers. Unknown to Spongeblab, Moar Krabs runs a secret factory where the jellyfish seem to be squeezed of every drop of jelly, and then get disposed of. The mysterious Blue Jellyfish, No Name (later named Friend by Spongeblab), brings Spongeblab to the factory and reveals to him Krabs' true nature. Spongeblab foils Moar Krabs' plan, freeing the jellyfish, who proceed to sting Moar Krabs all at once. In "One Krab's Trash", Moar Krabs tricks Spongeblab into giving back the soda drinking hat that he sold to him as a scheme to earn money once he finds out that it is extremely valuable. He uses a fake ghost and tells Spongeblab that the hat is cursed and that he must return it to its dead owner. His plan backfires when it turns out that there is an actual dead person with the name and Spongeblab literally buried the hat in his grave. Moar Krabs digs up the grave and retrieves the hat, awakening an entire cemetery of zombies, which he spends the entire night fighting. Krabs goes to sell the hat to the rich people, only to find out that an entire warehouse full of them had been discovered, making the hat worthless. In "Penny Foolish", Moar Krabs tries to get the "penny" that Spongeblab found on the ground through a series of elaborate tricks that ironically would cost far more than a penny to set up. His desperation for the penny leads him to enter Spongeblab's home, uninvited, where Spongeblab catches Moar Krabs and explains to him that it was actually a piece gum he found on the ground. However, after Krabs leaves, Spongeblab realizes that it is really a 500 dollar bill and throws it on the ground. Even after all this, Moar Krabs continues to look for the "penny", digging for it in Spongeblab's yard. In "Krusty Krushers", Moar Krabs witnesses severe beatings at the hands of the wrestling champions and says that no one deserves such beatings. However, he ends up tricking Spongeblab and Patrick into fighting for the million dollar prize. The two are no match for the massive champions, and when they are about to lose, Moar Krabs breaks down crying over losing the prize money, not giving a thought for Spongeblab and Patrick. When they actually do win, they choose the alternate prize of going to wrestling camp over the money, much to Moar Krabs' dismay. In "No Hat for Pat", Moar Krabs hires Patrick as a sideshow attraction called "The Falling Fool", in which Patrick constantly falls down and gets both injured and publicly humiliated. However, when Patrick fails to fall into a bucket of sea urchins, his customers (despite his claim of no refunds) take their money back by force, also stealing the clothes off Moar Krabs' back. Blaming Patrick for this, Moar Krabs promptly fires Patrick and vows that he will never work for him again. In "The Cent of Money", Moar Krabs finds out that Gary can attract money and uses this ability to get pilfer spare change from all over Bikini Bottom, uncaring that this process causes Gary great discomfort. To this end, he keeps Spongeblab distracted by forcing him to do many impossible tasks (which Spongeblab completes easily), though Spongeblab eventually finds out from one of the people Moar Krabs robbed. However, when Gary attracts all of the money in an arcade, Moar Krabs is crushed under all the money, and forced to give up every single piece of change he had stolen to pay his medical bill. In "The Wreck of the Mauna Loa", Mr Krabs was arrested because he made The Wreck of the Mauna Loa into a deadly machine. In "The Smoking pingas", Moar Krabs, wearing a fake mustache, steals many things he considers free on Free Day, including the clam's pearl. However, he is later caught and revealed during the crowd preparing to throw pingases after Spongeblab's heartfelt speech. When the Pearl's reclaimed and hatched to a baby clam, the crowd angrily turns on them and after he states, "But it's Free Day", they proceed in throwing pingases at him. In "One Coarse Meal", Moar Krabs disguises himself as Pearl to torture Plankton, much to Spongeblab's disgust. Spongeblab was so disgusted that he revealed to Plankton, who was about to commit suicide that what he thought was Pearl was Moar Krabs in a whale suit and Spongeblab also tells him that Moar Krabs is afraid of mimes. Later, Plankton, wanting to get revenge, decides to get even with Moar Krabs to make him see how he felt when he tortured him. Spongeblab scared him away with an hologram of whales coming to the Krusty Krap for an early feeding. Plankton flees and Moar Krabs learns his lesson. Career Before he established the restaurant, he tried to open a business along with his former best friend Plankton. Their first customer was Old Man Jenkins which their burger poisoned. Plankton and Krabs blamed each other and fought over the recipe, resulting with ingredients dropped into the meat which became the Morbid Patty. Krabs was a Navy cadet for some time and retired to running a business again. He bought a retirement home named the Krusty Krab and made it a restaurant. Currently, he has two employees: one loyal and hardworking and the other who doesn't care about his job and sleeps during his shifts. Occasionally, he would have extra employees to boost his success often being better without them in the end. Less often, he works for someone else or had another business. In some episodes such as "Culture Shock" and "Squirrel Jokes," he provided entertainment to the customers. Other businesses that he owned include the Pretty Patties restaurant and the Kuddly Krab which weren't successful in the end. In "Krabby Kronicle," he was the editor-in-chief of the newspaper that he used to advertise the Krusty Krap. During "Squilliam Returns," he served as the chef for the "five star restaurant" that Skodwarde "owned." He looked for a job when he was looking for something to do which led him to become the dish washer in "Selling Out." Businesses Owned Some restaurants or businesses that he owned were a reformed version of the original Krusty Krap, a seperate store, or a different idea. Some changes of the Krusty Krap turned the restaurant into others like the Kuddly Krab, 5 Star Krusty Krap, Krabby O'Monday's and The Krusty Sponge. Seperate restaurants include the Pretty Patties Store and Krusty Krap 2. New ideas were made such as hotels like Krusty Towers Hotel. Moar Krabs appered in Multiplacation Pop as a cameo appearence. Krabs is a boss at the Morbid Krab with his cashier, Skodwarde, and his frycook, Spongeblab. Skodwarde and Spongeblab are also Mahziis. Moar Krabs will anger everybody but Skodwarde. Only because the enemies of crabs are octopi and Nautiluses. Now, Other Moar krabs live in harmony at beaches, telling people to give them moar money or their special needs to them. If you don't, well good luck with that. Because there will be an angry mob of Moar Krabs.